


I Can Be Your Hero

by dame_ningen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asahi is a big baby full of thoughts and anxiety, First Meetings, M/M, Nishinoya will hopefully help with that though, Second Year Azumane Asahi and First Year Nishinoya Yuu, and insecurities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dame_ningen/pseuds/dame_ningen
Summary: “E-ehm…”, Asahi dragged out, and that seemed to stir Nishinoya to life, who smiled up at him and said, “Oh, sorry, but could you grab me my bottle, it’s the black one with thunderbolts!”Of course. He was standing in the way.Asahi let out an awkward laugh, “Ah, sorry, I didn’t realise you were there. Black with bolts you said?”He handed the bottle over to Nishinoya who smiled brightly. “Yeah, thanks! I’m Nishinoya Yuu, what’s your name?”Asahi felt his tense smile turn genuine as Nishinoya looked so excitedly at him, and answered, “I’m Azumane Asahi, I look forward to playing with you Nishinoya!”The smaller boy took a sip before going, “Me too, Asahi-san. What position do you play?”Asahi tried not to think too much about how easily Nishinoya had just said his first name.-Asahi and Nishinoya meet for the first time and Asahi is charmed, but who wouldn't be.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	I Can Be Your Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you see an Art and it makes you write Asanoya fanfiction even though you haven't really thought about Dem Bois or written anything besides academic texts for the last 5 years or so... 
> 
> So this is 100% inspired by the art of @dreamingpartone on twitter, and I Am planning on writing a few more parts based on this same art! (Nishinoya vs Ponytail has been on my mind for a week now) But that will have to wait until after exams so if I post anything before mid-January please punch me :).
> 
> Link to the art in question:  
> https://twitter.com/dreamingpartone/status/1339172300797579269?s=20

”I’m Nishinoya Yuu from Chidoriya Middle School, my position is libero. I look forward to playing with y’all!” The newcomer lining up with the other first years in front of the team bowed deeply after his loud declaration. Asahi instantly heard whispers around him, both from his current teammates and some of the first years.

“What? Is it _the_ Nishinoya??”

“That super famous libero from Chidoriyama?”

“What the hell is he doing at our school?!”

“You think he got off at the wrong train station or something?”

Of course Asahi had also heard of Nishinoya - the guy was sort of a local volleyball legend… However legendary that could be, considering they lived in the middle of nowhere in northern Japan. Regardless, his skills were well known and Asahi felt a small surge of excitement, mixed with the usual anxiety, about what the future might hold for the new Karasuno team.

“Okay, that’s it for introductions, let’s warm up and then we’re gonna do some spike drills before the badminton team comes in at four! Ten laps around the hall!”

“Yessir!!”

They all started running at varying speeds. Asahi saw one of the scariest looking first years with bleached hair sprinting ahead of the pack, with Nishinoya laughing and following him not far behind.

Asahi jogged up to Suga and Daichi, and sighed, “Must be nice to be so young and energetic.”

Suga turned to him with an exasperated expression, “Dude, you’re literally 16, I know cats older than you.” Suga jabbed him in the ribs, surprisingly hard, and Daichi snorted a laugh.

“Stop being so gloomy, you’re making me feel old as well!”, Suga continued as Asahi bent over a little from the sudden pain in his stomach.

Daichi laughed warmly, and said “Yeah, having some energetic and youthful people around will probably be good for you, Mr. ‘I talked to an insurance agent for 30 minutes cause he thought I was a 25 year old homeowner and I didn’t know how to say no’”.

Now Suga was laughing too and Asahi felt his face heat up a little. “It’s probably the facial hair, it’s kinda crazy after all!” Sugawara said cheekily before turning his attention back to Daichi.

Asahi panicked a little at the words. Crazy? What did he mean by crazy? Did it look that bad? He knew it was probably weird for a teenager to try to grow out a beard all of a sudden, but he had been watching a lot of American action movies lately and all the actors looked so cool with their well-trimmed beards and stubble, making their already sharp jawlines look even more defined.

Now he felt stupid for thinking he could pull something like that off, god, why’d he have to go and grow a beard out! All his classmates had probably noticed how dumb he looks, and the new team members too! Asahi did not join in on Suga and Daichis’ banter the remaining laps as he tried to figure out what he would need to shave the stupid hair off his face, and where to get it.

Asahi was still out of breath as he came to a halt in front of the water bottles laying haphazardly in the corner, and he fumbled a little before finding his own red one. He gulped it down and sighed loudly, feeling slightly refreshed but still quite winded.

Only then did he notice that someone was staring at him from the corner of his eye, so he turned his head to meet the piercing gaze. Nishinoya was standing barely a meter away, face turned upwards and looking at him intently.

Asahi, adept as always, just stared back, trying to put on a wobbly smile that probably looked ridiculous. He couldn’t decipher the expression on Nishinoya’s face, but his intense gaze was starting to make him nervous, and if he was not already hot and sweaty from the running, he would definitely be blushing by now.

Actually, he was probably still getting even redder and sweatier somehow.

“E-ehm…”, he dragged out finally, and that seemed to stir Nishinoya back to life, who smiled up at him and said, “Oh, sorry, but could you grab me my bottle, it’s the black one with thunderbolts!”

Of course. He was standing in the way.

Asahi let out an awkward laugh, “Ah, sorry, I didn’t realise you were there. Black with bolts you said?”

He squatted down and easily found the water bottle in question, then stood up and handed it over to Nishinoya who smiled brightly. “Yeah, thanks! I’m Nishinoya Yuu, what’s your name?”

Asahi felt his tense smile turn genuine as Nishinoya looked so excitedly at him, and answered, “I’m Azumane Asahi, I look forward to playing with you Nishinoya!”

The smaller boy took a sip before going, “Me too, Asahi-san. What position do you play?”

Asahi tried not to think too much about how easily Nishinoya had just said his first name. “Oh, I’m a wing spiker - you’re a libero, right?”

Nishinoya looked even more excited, “Yes, exactly! But, wow, wing spiker, huh! Are you like the ace then?”

Asahi laughed a little, looking away bashfully. “Oh, god, no! I’m not all that great, and I’m just a second year, so…” Asahi kept rambling on, and missed the surprise on Nishinoya’s face, who interrupted his monologue.

“What, you’re a second year?! Wow, you look so mature I was sure you were older! Especially with that beard, that's crazy, Asahi-san!”

Asahi felt a lump in his stomach and scratched the coarse hairs on his chin, hands clammy. He could not stop rambling, eyes downcast, “Oh, this? I know it’s weird, haha, it was a failed attempt at an image change, not really sure why I thought it was a good idea, haha, I was honestly thinking I’d get rid of it anyways…”

Asahi looked up as he noticed Nishinoya take one step towards him and he was once again looking right into the shorter boy’s intense and sincere eyes.

“No, I meant it’s like, crazy cool! I think it looks really good on you, Asahi-san!” Nishinoya smiled. “Gosh, I wish I could grow out a beard or something too, but so far no luck...”

Nishinoya kept on lamenting and started touching his own face, looking for any undiscovered changes, making his still round cheeks dent in the process. Asahi thought his soft looking face was already very nice and cute as it was, but luckily these thoughts were not voiced in yet another ramble, staying safely in his head, instead forcing him to be uncomfortably aware of their presence. The lump in his stomach was gone, but it had been replaced by something new and equally disturbing, and Asahi wasn’t sure which sensation he preferred right now.

A whistle blew, and they turned in unison towards the middle of the hall. “All right everyone, time for some stretches before you cool down too much!”

“Yessir!!”

Asahi set his bottle down and moved towards the circle of sitting people that was starting to form. He sat down and started doing leg stretches. Soon, he heard someone plop down next to him, followed by the already familiar feeling of an intense gaze on his face. He wondered if one day he’d be able to feel as comfortable with the thoughts and feelings swimming inside him too. But until then he’d make sure that none of them spilled out of his mouth by mistake.

Asahi turned to Nishinoya who was smiling at him, and he instantly felt a wave making its way up his throat, stopping only at his lips which were pressed together in a thin smile. He swallowed it all back down. One day.

One day.

“By the way Asahi-san you went to Seikoudai right?”

“Yeah!”

“God, I can’t believe I missed that game, we could’ve played each other in the semis, but I busted my ankle!”

“R-really!?”

“Yeah, it’s this super embarrassing story too. See, I was late for class the day before the game and...”

Asahi walked home together with Daichi and Suga after practice that day, making jokes as usual and discussing the new team members. Thoughts about shaving cream and razors were long gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the art by Ashleigh again because LOOK AT THAT!! 
> 
> https://twitter.com/dreamingpartone/status/1339172300797579269?s=20


End file.
